Behind
by LittleApril
Summary: MoSverse. Having grown up on opposite sides of their small backwards town, Olivia James had known Clark Kent all her life. This is their story. Clark/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Behind - Prologue **

The Kansas heat was idling. Spring and Summer had drifted into Fall and Winter, each season colder and more bitter than the last. Behind the vast barley and wheat fields, in the little white house built by the side of the Longton's farm, Olivia James steadied the pan of milk on the stove. The clock to the right of her read that it was nearing one o'clock in the morning, and the thirty-two-year-old had yet to sleep.

She turned her back on the stove and settled beside the mid-century sofa, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She bit back a yawn and found her eyes wandering toward the loose scraps of paper littering the coffee table. From where she sat, she could make out certain words and phrases. She had memorised these words, these promises, time and time before.

And she picked up the closest scrap of paper, the most recent letter, holding her breath to listen for the tell-tale noise of her seven-year-olds son's breathing in the opposite room.

_Liv, _

_I'm sorry for not writing sooner. Finding work and a stable place on the East Coast has been tough. _

The letter went on to explain the reasons for his absence and lack of communication, detailing his experiences with various trades and workshops - explaining his reasons for leaving and his unwillingness to come home. She continued to read until her eyes found the very bottom of the water-marked page, a small sigh tugging at her lips.

_Be with you soon,_

_Clark_


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind - Chapter One**

"Mom!" called Harry James, swinging his small, pyjama-clad arms backwards and forwards. His small feet carried him to the hallway, allowing him to barge into the cramped kitchen. The child rushed towards his parent, barrelling into her bottom half. He frowned. "When's Clark coming home?"

Olivia smiled and bent at the knee, looking her son in the eye. "He'll be here soon," she promised, her smile now quite faint. "What's that?" she asked, gesturing to the white and grey-smeared square of paper in her child's hands. "Is that - ?"

"It was in the mailbox!" laughed Harry, his round face crinkling in delight. "Dodge chased the mailman again," he said, speaking of the ten-year-old Belgian Shepherd the small family owned.

"Did he now?" asked Olivia, wiping her hands on the dishtowel to her left. Olivia threw the cloth to the side. She called out to the animal, thumping her side with the palm of her hand. The elderly Shepherd trotted towards her moving hand, his long tongue lolling from his mouth. "Dodger," she sighed, making a show of the animal's telling off, "I'm sure Mr. Myers doesn't appreciate being chased off the property." She turned back to her son, her mood somewhat brighter. "From Clark?"

The little boy nodded. He jumped into the chair closest to the countertop, clumsily pouring breakfast cereal into his bowl. "Where is Uncle Clark? Can we go see him?"

Olivia tore open the letter and stared down at the words, brow furrowing. "He'll come home soon enough," she told him, her words full of empty promises. "But, for now, you need to hurry up with your breakfast otherwise we'll be late for school." She left the letter on the countertop, Clark's words soon forgotten as she readied herself for another slow day in Smalleville, Kansas.

_There's something I have to do. I'll explain everything once I'm back. _

_Take care, the both of you,_

_Clark. _

* * *

Trees and fields passed. Olivia focused on the road ahead, brown eyes checking the speedometer every few seconds. The road beneath the beat-up Volkswagon she drove was rough and slick with rain. The car shuddered to a stop beside the Smallville Elementary School. "Go get 'em," she murmured, holding back a small smile as Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and raced from the car, heading inside the building with the other children.

August 16th. Harry's first day of Second Grade.

* * *

_Clark,_

_This letter will probably never find you. You've undoubtedly moved on already, but I thought I would fill you in on the happenings of Smallville. _

_Everything is OK. Work, school, life. Harry started Second Grade today. You should've seen him. He looked so proud to be in the bigger kids area. _

_I saw your Mom today. She's keeping well. She's worried about you, but then again we all are. She's taking Harry out for dinner tomorrow night for his birthday. Can you believe he's going to be eight? I bought him that action figure he wanted. He wanted it for Christmas, but I thought I'd surprise him. I'll have to think of something even better for Christmas. Any ideas? _

_After I dropped Harry off at school, I went to visit your Dad and Adam. I didn't make it to work that afternoon. I guess I just couldn't face the world after seeing them. I miss them. And I know you do too. _

_Harry's been asking about you. He wants to know when his Uncle's coming home. I told him that it would be soon, but I'm not making any promises. We both know neither of us are very good at keeping them._

_Missing you,_

_Liv._

* * *

_Clark,_

_Your last letter said you were in New Jersey. How is the big state? _

_Harry's birthday was great. Your Mom made him a birthday dinner and we had cake with candles and presents galore. She bought him some new school clothes and some books. Your present arrived just as we were eating dessert - special delivery. Harry was so excited, we thought he was going to be sick all over the table. He loves his present. Thank you._

_When are you coming home? _

_Liv._

* * *

_Olivia,_

_Life is complicated. There are things I'm still learning. Things I didn't know much about until now. When they're sorted, when they all make sense, I'll come home. _

_Clark._

* * *

_Clark, _

_I understand. You'll tell me when you're ready. When it's all sorted, come home. _

_Yours,_

_Liv._

* * *

Another sunrise. Olivia shielded her eyes away from the glaring yellow hues of sunlight and padded across the hardwood floors of her bedroom and into the small bathroom. She pulled the faucet and dipped the toothbrush beneath the running water, staring at her reflection in contemplation. Her dark hair was longer than it had ever been, reaching the small of her back in straight lines and layers. Her brown eyes seemed dull and void of life as she stared back at herself, the freckles on her face more prominent than they had been during the winter months.

The toothbrush fell from her fingertips as she heard Harry's scream echo through the house, and it fell with a clatter into the porcelain sink.

She raced from the bathroom and down the stairs to the hallway, mind reeling as she found the open door and the screams of her son still sounding in the early morning light. Running out of the house, she halted by the gravel driveway as she watched the scene unfold. For before her, standing tall in his washed-out clothing and god-forsaken blue baseball cap, was Clark Kent.

And before she could stop herself, before she could find the words to thank him, to berate him, he spoke her name.

"Liv?"

A soft sigh escaped her throat, soon forgotten as she stepped forward to welcome her old friend home. "We got your letters," she told him, her voice quiet as she spoke into his ear. His embrace was warm. His grip tight. "Harry wanted to reply to all of them, but we knew you'd be moving on, and - "

Clark nodded, his question no more than a whisper. "How is he?"

A second smile flickered across her lips. "He's OK," she said, finding the hidden meaning in Clark's words. "We're OK."


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind - Chapter Two**

_"My son was in the bus," hissed Mrs Harris, her voice rising with each word. "He saw what Clark did. And so did Lana and Olivia!" _

_The living room of the Kent's household was dark and quiet in the afternoon twilight. The four adults and three children sat opposite one another, the children staring down at the floor with their heads bowed. As the adults fought internally, Olivia James busied herself with looking at the laces on her shoes. The material was threading and dirtied with mud and lake water, the slim strips of cotton still wet. _

_Olivia's quiet voice broke the heavy silence. She shook her head. "No," she argued, her shy words piercing the argument and shattering it into a thousand pieces. "I didn't see anything - "_

_"Olivia!" snapped Mrs Harris, turning to face the fourteen-year-old girl. "What are you saying? You told us! You told your parents!"_

_"Now, Joan," cut in Mr James, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Let Olivia have her say. Alright? Let them talk. Liv?" He nudged his daughter, urging her to speak up. "What happened?"_

_The small brunette shook her head, lifting it to stare across the living space, catching the gaze of Clark Kent's bright blue eyes. "I didn't see anything," she muttered, her voice shaking somewhat. She swallowed. "Clark was in the bus," she said, still levelling her gaze at the young man. "He was in front of me the entire time."_

_"You're lying! Clark lifted the bus! I saw him!"_

_Olivia licked her lips. "Why would I lie?" she questioned, brown eyes widening. _

_"Lana saw it too! She'll tell you the truth!"_

_"Liv?"_

_The girl looked up to face her father, watching how his eyes implored her to tell the truth. And with a heavy stomach, she nodded her head. "Clark was in the bus, Daddy. He helped me stay above the water. He was with me the whole time. That's all." And with that said, she met Clark's gaze and bit her lip. "Nothing else, Daddy. I swear."_

* * *

Olivia busied herself with the tea kettle, idly aware of the mischievous group behind her. Upon being ushering into her small home, Clark had thrown his rucksack by the door and lead the way toward the living room, presenting Harry with a small present from his travels. It was a large, glittering rock of crystal - the colours changing and shining in the light. The little boy was delighted, shouting and raving in excitement.

Olivia smiled. "Here," she said, handing Clark his drink. She leant against the doorframe, watching as Dodger settled down beside Clark's long legs. "How long have you been back?"

"A couple of days," admitted Clark, his eyes still settled on the young boy in front of him. "I would've come back sooner, but -"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," said Olivia, cutting him off. She shook her head. "You know that."

A small smile crept over his face. "I know."

* * *

_"Olivia?"_

_The young girl looked up to stare into the warm, ageing face of Jonathan Kent. The man smiled down at her, wishing to engage her in conversation. He bowed his head, seemingly trying to find the words._

_"I want to thank you," he said after a moment in silence, "for what you did for Clark. You didn't have to lie for him, but I can't say that I'm not glad you did. Lord knows the boy needs more people in his life like you. More friends."_

_She shook her head. "Clark was in the bus, Mr. Kent," she repeated, avoiding his eyes. "I told the truth."_

_"Now, Olivia -"_

_"Are you calling me a liar, Mr. Kent?" The way in which she said this, the way her voice tightened and her brain began to hurt, caused the middle-aged man to smile._

_"Not at all. Not at all, Olivia. Is your Dad at home?"_

_Again she shook her head. "Not right now."_

_"And your Mom?"_

_"She's asleep." Her voice tightened again, and Jonathan nodded._

_"Why don't you come over for dinner, hm?" he prompted, still nodding. "Martha's making one of her pies. And I know Clark's been struggling with his chemistry homework. Your Dad said you were good at the subject. What do you say?"_

_And thinking of home, how she didn't want to go back there, not now, not tonight, Olivia shrugged her shoulders and murmured a quiet, "OK."_


End file.
